one hangover after another
by writtingdeath
Summary: a cute little fanfic of a hung-over girl and her suffering sober boyfriend.


Takada stumbled over to the oven where her snepai stood. The stench of achool lingered over her as she fell onto the floor face first. Mikami looked down at her sighing before shaking his head. She had a few to many shots the night before and it seemed like they finally caught up to her. Well to be honest both of them did have a little to much but one of them was not amuing to hangovers. The woman grabbed ahold of his legs pulling herself up looking over his shoulder. Teru glanced at her as she awkawrdly stood on him smiling.

" Bacon again?! We had that yesterday! " She yelled right into his ear. Teru had regreted offering that Vodka the night before. Now he was paying the consiquences for his actions. Kyiomi wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing it tightly.

" Well I'm sorry the last few weeks haven't been good on my work. But we just have to take what we have. And could you let go of me? " Takada snorted as she squeezed him tighter . He struggled away with no sucesse. The woman finally let go and walked over to the table slamming her head on the top. She moaned from the sudden pain as Teru walked over with the plate of bacon. He shook Kioymi a bit until she jerked up .

The two took the little bacon they had and scarfed it down . Grease spilled onto Takadas face as she bit into the peices like a wolf. The grease on hr face made Teru throw up in his mouth. The shear sight of the dirty substance made him cringe a bit. For someone who was famous as her , she sure didn't seem to have alot of manners. But he was a gentleman so he kept his mouth shut as he sat watching her make a mess.

After she had finished with her mess Takada ran to the bathroom locking the door. The sound of regergiting filled the hallway . The male of the two ran to the bedroom on the other side the slammed the door and walked over to the dresser pulling out a black box. He sighed as loud foot steps ran to the front of the door. He hid the box as Takada slammed the door down. She ran to the bed burying her face in the pillow . Loud sobs came from her as Teru stood at the egdge looking to the floor. Emotions were not a strong point for him . And the fact that the woman he was staying with was crying and drunk at the same time , h ha no idea how to handle it so the best thing to do was to let it go.

Takada looked up , her masquria was all over her face . Teru cringed again as he tried to smile.

" Uhmmm... you look good. " He stuttered as she sat up smiling. He handed her a cleanex to wipe her clown make up off. " So... what was that?" He asked.

" Just part of my hangover. Nothing new. Don't worry about it" she laughed. This was part of a hangover? How was crying like a baby part of being drunk? He looked to the dresser and scooted over. The small black box laid in his hand as Taki laid back down. He took a deep breath kneeling next to her side of the bed. Eyes foucused on him Light walked in. Both slowly turned as Ratio got on his knees shocked.

" M...,Mimi?! What are you doing?!" Mikami ran over hiding the box in his pocket. Light got his out and threw it to the ground. " Were you gonna? Why?! I thought we had something!" he fell to the floor as Takada stood up slapping Mikami in the face.

" You two were dating?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"Mikmai slapped her back.

" Whats wrong with that? We're not anymore!" Light whimpered as he stommped on the box.

" I thought we were! You just came over the other night! And you went in real deep! So God damm deep!" Mikami blushed remebering that night. But he snapped back as Takada walked out along with Light. He looked back and ran to him kissing his cheek.

" I love you!" He ran back out as Takada snuck in doing the same and sat on the bed.

So how deep did you go again? " She smirked. Takada put a hand to her mouth and shook his

" I lost a bet ok? And I didn't go too deep." He smirked. Taki laughed resting her head on his shoulder.

" So what now?"  
" How about a movie!" She grabbed a newspaper. " Ohhhhhh romantic comedy!" Teru sighed noding in agrement though he did'nt like those kinds of movies.

" Alrighty then but no getting drunk afterward." Taki shook her head and ran to the bathroom one last time. Mikami grabbed the Vodka bottle and snuk it into his jacket.

"Now I'm gonna need a hangover." He sighed.


End file.
